All you're giving me is fiction
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: TRADUCTION. Tag pour la scène très équivoque dans la voiture d'Harvey dans l'épisode "All in"


Histoire originale ici :  www*fanfiction*net/s/8964757/1/All-You-re-Giving-M e-Is-Fiction (remplacez les * par des points)

* * *

**All you're giving me is fiction  
by ****anaeifly**

- Je ne peux pas croire que vous m'obligiez à me changer dans la voiture, geignit Mike, se contorsionnant pour faire pénétrer ses jambes dans le pantalon lisse et noir et essayant de rentrer la chemise d'une manière telle qu'elle aie l'air de lui _aller_.  
- Je ne peux pas croire que tu ne possèdes pas de smoking, répliqua Harvey sans la moindre trace de sympathie, ne détournant pas son regard de la fenêtre.  
Mike roula des yeux.  
- Touché, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.  
Il était à peu près sûr qu'Harvey ne lui avait même pas prêté attention mais il décida de ne pas insister ; se disputer n'était pas amusant, du moins pas quand Harvey était si clairement de mauvaise humeur.  
- Alors, dit Mike une fois qu'il eu réussi à s'habiller à peu près correctement, et en essayant de trouver le début de son nœud papillon, vous vous baladez avec un smoking juste au cas où ?  
- Non, rétorqua Harvey, coupant, tournant finalement la tête vers Mike - ses yeux rappelèrent au plus jeune une bouteille cassé qu'il avait vu devant la porte de quelqu'un quand il était petit : triste, d'une certaine manière, et très dangereux si on ne prenait pas de précautions - Quelque chose m'a dit que tu en aurais besoin. Et par "quelque chose", je veux dire le sens commun et par "en aurais besoin" je veux dire que tu es un idiot.  
Mike réprima un soupir face à l'ironie de son supérieur.  
- Est-ce que je peux demander _pourquoi_ nous allons à Atlantic City au lieu de juste envoyer un mail à ces gens ?  
Harvey fit mine de considérer la question pendant un moment avant de répondre, se détournant à nouveau de Mike :  
- Non.  
Mike ne put réellement, vraiment, pas résister.  
- Maintenant, je sens un peu d'hostilité, dit-il avec légèreté, essayant toujours de nouer ce maudit, ridicule nœud papillon. Vous savez ce que je pense ?  
Il n'attendit pas la réponse avant de continuer :  
- Je pense que vous êtes toujours piqué à propos de Donna, vous avez vu l'occasion de vous défouler un peu, et vous aviez besoin d'un second.  
Ce qui, d'accord, revenait à insister un peu mais, hey, c'était dans un esprit de taquinerie.  
- Doucement Dr. Phil.  
La voix d'Harvey était basse et ne contenait pas trace d'un amusement quelconque et Mike réalisa avec un sursaut et un sentiment de malaise que la moitié au moins de ce qu'il venait de dire était probablement vrai.  
- Nous y sommes.  
Mike termina finalement de nouer ce stupide noeud papillon.  
- Voilà, dit-il, ajustant les extrémités. Comment c'est ?  
Harvey lui jeta un coup d'oeil, son expression se transformant immédiatement en une signifiant "tu es sans espoir". Il se pencha vers Mike et lui fit signe de s'approcher.  
- Viens là.  
Mike se déplaça vers lui avec appréhension.  
- C'est vraiment si mal fait ? demanda-t-il, baissant les yeux vers le noeud.  
Il _pensait _que ça avait l'air droit, mais peut-être que c'était juste à cause de son angle de vu.  
- Non, c'est pire, crois-moi, répondit Harvey, fixant son cou.  
Il leva les yeux tandis qu'il défaisait le noeud, ses yeux chocolat croisant ceux de Mike et, oh mon dieu, _pourquoi_ c'était si sexy ? C'était totalement injuste que quelque chose de si commun soit aussi hot. Maudit Harvey.  
Durant la minute qu'il lui fallut pour refaire le noeud, Harvey ne rompit pas le contact visuel une seule fois. Quand ce fut fait, il ne retira pas ses mains tout de suite et pendant une seconde, Mike se demanda si Harvey était tenté de l'étrangler, mais ensuite il retira ses mains et il chassa cette pensée. Il se racla la gorge.  
- Et donc... c'était pour quoi ça ? demanda-t-il, haussant les sourcils d'une manière interrogative.  
Harvey haussa les épaules.  
- Principalement pour prouver que je peux nouer un noeud papillon mieux et plus vite que toi sans même regarder  
Mike eut un léger rire.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr que c'était réellement nécessaire, dit-il. Nous savons tous deux que vous êtes le meilleur avocat de la ville (NdT : je pense qu'il y a un jeu de mot entre "closer" = avocat/"fermeur de cas" littéralement et le fait qu'Harvey a noué/fermé le noeud mais c'est intraduisible)  
Presque inconsciemment, il se repassa silencieusement la réplique d'Harvey et fronça les sourcils.  
- Attendez, _principalement_ ?  
Harvey haussa à nouveau les épaules.  
- Eh bien, il y a ça aussi, dit-il, faisant disparaître la distance entre eux et pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Mike et, bon sang, pas étonnant que ce type ait couché avec autant de femmes. Il embrassait _vraiment_ bien.  
Mike était toujours en train d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait quand le baiser... prit fin. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudain (quand les avait-il fermés ?) et il dévisagea Harvey, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Il vit les lèvres d'Harvey bouger mais il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que des mots en sortaient.  
- C'était stupide, disait Harvey, s'écartant rapidement.  
Mike saisit son poignet par réflexe et Harvey haussa un sourcil.  
- Non, ce n'était _pas_ stupide, répondit-il doucement, ayant peine à croire qu'il était réellement en train de dire ça.  
Harvey écarquilla légèrement les yeux.  
- Je, juste... Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout.  
Juste à ce moment, la voiture s'arrêta et Harvey jeta un oeil par la fenêtre au dessus de l'épaule de Mike, grimaçant.  
- Plus tard, murmura-t-il.  
Puis il arracha son poignet de l'étreinte de Mike et se tourna pour ouvrir la portière.  
- Allons-y Robin  
Mike sourit, ouvrant sa propre portière.  
- Je suis prêt, Batman.

* * *

J'ai écrit un livre ! ça s'appelle NOCTURNE, aux éditions Paul & Mike et ça sort en décembre. Plus d'infos sur mon site : alienorgauthier*doomby*com/ (remplacez les * par des points)


End file.
